1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggle, and particularly to swimming goggle which have easily-adjustable head fasteners and are more conveniently used.
2. Related Art
It is rather inconvenient to adjust head fasteners of conventional swimming goggle in use. Conventional swimming goggle provide adjusting buttons for positioning and adjusting the head fasteners. Each adjusting button defines a pair of holes through which the head fasteners are pulled for positioning. In use the head fasteners cannot be adjusted, so the swimming goggle have to be taken down for adjusting the head fasteners. Moreover, the head fasteners are usually adjusted by users' feeling. Thus, the head fasteners are uneasily adjusted to a desired position in such an adjusting way, whereby it is very troublesome to adjust head fasteners.